My Halloween Angel
by fnineteenth
Summary: Chanyeol tak pernah melewatkan satu malam Halloween pun tanpa Baekhyun. Ia akan menjemput lelaki mungil itu di rumahnya lalu keduanya akan keluar dan bermain Trick or Treat bersama. [Chanbaek] [Halloween edition] [Ina tran] [Bittersweet] [Oneshoot]


**M** **y Halloween Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek fanfic Halloween edition.. Story belongs to** **hyunchanee_exo** **, i just translating into bahasa :) Hope you guys love it.. happy reading and enjoy :)**

.

.

.

 **My Halloween Angel**

.

.

Chanyeol, tidak pernah melewatkan satu malam Halloween pun tanpa Baekhyun. Setiap Halloween, Chanyeol akan selalu menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya lalu mereka akan pergi bermain _Trick or Treat_ bersama. Tiap tahun akan memberikan keduanya pengalaman baru yang berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Juga kostum-kostum yang berbeda pula tentu saja. Dan hal-hal seperti itu tahunya menjadi sesuatu yang selalu dan paling Chanyeol juga Baekhyun nantikan.

Dan Halloween tahun ini, Baekhyun mengenakan kostum dan berdandan layaknya siluman rubah. Lelaki mungil itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin, menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri dan setelah puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, Baekhyun segera beranjak untuk berpamitan pada ibunya untuk kemudian bergegas menuju rumah sahabat baiknya, yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya yang berada di sisi lingkungan yang lebih terpencil. Baekhyun bersenandung riang sepanjang jalan, begitu tak sabar untuk bertemu Chanyeol juga melihat bagaimana kostum Halloween yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu tahun ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sempat mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dalam rumah. "Sepertinya bibi Park marah lagi..." keluhnya. "Kuharap bibi tetap mengijinkan Chanyeol pergi... Kita selalu melakukan hal ini tiap tahunnya, dan aku tak bisa pergi sendiri saja tanpa Chanyeol..."

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak menyadari bahwa suara ribut yang berasal dari dalam rumah sudah mereda. Pintu di depannya juga terbuka pelan, memunculkan wajah tampan sahabatnya yang menyungging senyum padanya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar dalam keterkaguman.

"Kau tampak sangat luar biasa!" Baekhyun memekik heboh, lalu berakhir mengitari Chanyeol sambil terus menggumamkan rasa kagumnya akan kostum yang lelaki itu kenakan.

Chanyeol mengenakan jubah yang menyerupai pakaian yang dipakai oleh para bangsawan di masa kerajaan dan peperangan. Kostum Chanyeol terlihat sangat usang, dan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi oleh luka dan memar buatan membuatnya benar-benar tampak seperti seorang bangsawan yang baru saja selamat dari peperangan.

"Kau bahkan memiliki pedang!" Baekhyun melongo. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu tampak luar biasa di setiap Halloween?! Kau membuatku iri!".

"Kau juga tampak luar biasa, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tertawa kecil, jemarinya yang besar mengacak rambut yang lebih kecil penuh rasa sayang. "Kau tampak menawan dengan kostum siluman rubahmu itu. Aku akan mengambil fotomu nanti, _okey_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dalam rumah lalu bertanya kecil, "kau baik-baik saja? Bibi sepertinya sedang marah..."

"Tak usah khawatir," Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya melingkari bahu Baekhyun dan merebut keranjang labu anak itu. "Ibu dan Yoora sedang bertengkar, tapi itu hanyalah masalah kecil."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Percaya padaku, _okey_? Sekarang ayo kita bermain _Trick or Treat_!"

Jujur, Baekhyun tetap saja khawatir. Tetapi bila Chanyeol mengatakan padanya untuk tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, maka Baekhyun juga harus mempercayai lelaki itu untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan selalu diejek oleh teman-teman mereka di sekolah karena keduanya yang masih saja bermain _Trick or Treat_ bahkan di usia mereka yang kini menginjak lima belas tahun. Teman mereka berpikir hal yang dilakukan oleh keduanya adalah permainan yang hanya dilakukan oleh anak usia sepuluh tahun. Tetapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak biasa. Keduanya tidak pernah mengindahkan satu komentar burukpun yang ditujukan pada mereka, tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merusak kesenangan mereka, terlebih ketika hal itu adalah hal yang berharga bagi keduanya.

Bila diingat kembali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertemu satu sama lain untuk kali pertamanya adalah saat keduanya juga sedang melakukan _Trick or Treat_ di malam Halloween saat keduanya masih berumur delapan tahun.

Baekhyun saat itu terlalu penakut untuk pergi sendirian dan tak ingin kakak laki-lakinya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri saja.

"Ugh, kau ingin bermain _Trick or Treat_ bukan? Lalu mengapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Baekbeom frustasi.

"Seㅡram..." yang lebih kecil berdengung tak jelas. "Jangan tingggalkan aku..."

"Argh..." Baekbeom mendengus.

"Apa kalian mengalami kesulitan?"

Dua bersaudara Byun itu kompak menoleh ke sisi lain dan mendapati sepasang anak dari salah satu tetangga mereka disana, anak perempuan dan laki-laki dari keluarga Park.

"Ah, Yoora," sapa Baekbeom.

Yoora tersenyum hangat. "Apa adik kecil lelakimu juga ikut bermain _Trick or Treat_?"

"Yeah," Baekbeom menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau aku meninggalkannya dan pergi sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Baekhyun tidak pergi bersama Chanyeollie saja?" tawar Yoora, ia merunduk dan menarik tangan adiknya, yang sejak tadi sibuk menatap anak lelaki Byun yang paling kecil di depannya itu. "Chanyeollie, kau mau pergi dan bermain dengan Baekhyunee kan?"

"Aku mau bermain dengan Baekhyunee," jawab Chanyeol cepat begitu saja membuat Yoora kembali mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Nah, Chanyeol sudah setuju."

Kini ganti Baekbeom yang merunduk menatap adiknya. "Baekhyun... Apa kau mau pergi bermain bersama Chanyeol disana?" Baekbeom menunjuk Chanyeol kecil.

"Chanyeowee?" gumamnya kecil. "Bermain bersama Baek?"

"Ya, jika kau setuju."

Baekhyun yang merona, menatap Chanyeol malu-malu yang terlihat begitu baik juga ramah dengan kostum malaikatnya, terlebih ketika anak lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa bermain denganku, ayo, kita akan bersenang-senang bersama," seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

Dan begitulah, tali pertemanan terajut di antara keduanya dan terus berlanjut di tahun-tahun berikutnya bahkan hingga saat ini. Dan itu pula sebab mengapa di setiap malam Halloween keduanya akan keluar dan bermain _Trick or Treat_ bersama dengan balutan kostum Halloween mereka, menghidupkan kembali kenangan masa lalu dan bahkan menciptakan lebih banyak lagi kenangan baru yang kelak akan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuk dikenang di tahun berikutnya bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Uwaahhh... keranjangku sudah penuh!" ujar Baekhyun setelah keduanya bermain dan berkeliling juga meminta _Treat_ hampir selama dua jam.

"Keranjangku juga," timpal Chanyeol setengah terkejut. "Kita belum pernah mendapatkan coklat dan permen sebanyak ini sebelumnya!."

"Mungkin itu karena tetangga-tetangga kita yang tidak pernah memberi _Treat_ akhirnya juga ikut merayakan Halloween tahun ini," canda Baekhyun.

"Mungkin," Chanyeol mengiyakan. "Apa kau ingin pergi ke 'tempat biasa' kita sekarang?"

"Tentu!" sorak Baekhyun riang.

Tempat yang Chanyeol dan Bakhyun sebut sebagai 'tempat biasa' terletak di pinggiran pemukiman, dimana pepohonan tumbuh begitu rimbun dan rerumputan tumbuh begitu tinggi layaknya semak belukar.

Diyakini sebagai tempat yang dihuni oleh makhluk tak kasat mata oleh para penduduk sekitar, membuat tempat itu tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh satu orang pun dan hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat itu adalah tempat terbaik yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengunjunginya.

Lalu saat hanya kegelapan menyelimuti keduanya, juga sinar rembulan yang menyinari lembut dari atas sana, Baekhyun meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukan, melingkarkan juga membelit dua lengan kurusnya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," yang lebih tinggi terkesiap.

"Kau dingin..." gumam Baekhyun di punggung Chanyeol. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, ini hanya karena kostumku yang sedikit tipis," Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mau aku menghangatkanmu?"

Yang lebih tinggi melepaskan ikatan lengan Baekhyun di pinggangnya untuk kemudian berbalik dan menatap anak itu.

"Perkataanmu barusan terdengar sedikit ambigu, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih kecil tergelak sembari ia yang kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pula pada pinggang Baekhyun, panas tubuh keduanya lalu berbaur seiring dengan keduanya yang semakin mendekatkan diri pada satu sama lainnya.

"Aku benci kenyataan aku yang tak bisa menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangku padamu di luar sana tanpa orang lain menilai dan mengkritik kita," Baekhyun menggerutu. "Kita hanya bisa melakukannya disini."

"Baekhyun..."

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu, huh?" Baekhyun menjauh dan menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya. "Memangnya mengapa bila aku menyukai lelaki? Memangnya mengapa bila aku mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tahu mengapa... Sifat agresifmu yang begitu ingin menunjukkan rasa cintamu itu akan membuat para gadis di luaran sana menggila."

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan memukul lengannya pelan, membuat Chanyeol meledak dalam tawa.

"Pukulanmu terasa seperti pukulan seorang pengecut, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih kecil melotot garang padanya. "Oh ya?"

"Ya," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau mau mati rupanya huh."

"Ayo sini," tantang yang lebih tinggi. "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku."

"Ohhoooo... Kau tidak tahu ya apa yang baru saja kau pinta dan siapa yang baru saja kau tantang huh?" Baekhyun berlagak menakuti Chanyeol tapi lelaki itu malah terkekeh geli.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya anak anjing kecil yang menggemaskan."

"Sialan kau!" Baekhyun menjerit dan juga menerjang Chanyeol tiba-tiba, meraih jubah depan lelaki itu dan mendorongnya kuat hingga jatuh berdebum di tanah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol penuh nada ejekan.

"Hmmm, ini," bisik Baekhyun rendah, matanya berkilau akan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan sebelum ia yang tiba-tiba merunduk memangkas jaraknya dengan Chanyeol untuk kemudian menekan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir Chanyeol yang tebal.

Sayangnya, hal itu selalu terasa pahit setiap kali Baekhyun yang mencium Chanyeol seperti itu. Ciuman yang tak lain adalah salah satu caranya menunjukkan betapa ia mengagumi dan mengasihi sahabat yang dicintainya itu dalam artian yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat, menyedihkan sekali bahwa ia hanya bisa melakukan hal itu disini, di ' _tempat biasa_ ' mereka yang terpencil.

Lalu ketika udara di sekitar mereka terasa semakin sesak dan menipis, juga bibir keduanya yang kini seolah mati rasa akibat dari siksaan menyenangkan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, Baekhyun berguling turun dari atas dada Chanyeol dan berbaring tepat di samping lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Selagi tatapannya ia arahkan lurus menatap langit malam di atas sana, Baekhyun bergumam kecil, "Bagaimana nanti jadinya bila suatu hari kita berhenti bermain _Trick or Treat_?"

"Dan mengapa pula kita harus berhenti?" Chanyeol balik bertanya tak mengerti, seolah pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi adalah hal yang paling aneh di dunia yang pernah ia dengar.

"Tidak tahu... Kita akan terus bertambah tua, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti hal itu sudah tidak seru lagi untuk dilakukan dan kita menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik... Memikirkan hal itu entah bagaimana membuatku takut," Baekhyun tertawa. "Padahal ini juga adalah perayaan hari jadi kita."

"Kau benar, kita mungkin harus berhenti melakukannya, tapi kau tahu mengapa?"

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga kini ia dapat melihat sisi samping wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Mengapa?"

Chanyeol mengikutinya, juga merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan. "Karena kita perlu berubah. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawamu keluar dan kita akan melakukan kencan malam Halloween seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan lainnya mulai dari sekarang."

Semu merah muda perlahan muncul di kedua belah pipi Baekhyun, memalu akan ide yang dilontarkan Chanyeol baru saja. Dan meskipun Chanyeol tak melihat hal itu, tangannya tetap bergerak naik untuk menutupi wajah memalunya yang memerah.

"Chanyeol, itu terdengar menggelikan!"

Yang lebih tinggi tertawa juga berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu malu?"

"Itu karena aku sangat menyukainya!" erang Baekhyun.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan membawamu berkencan, lalu kita akan pergi ke luar negeri, dan saat waktunya telah tiba nanti, kita akan menikah dan aku akan membawamu berbulan madu di bintang-bintang sana."

Baekhyun menjerit, merinding akan perkataan Chanyeol sedangkan lelaki tinggi itu sudah meledak dalam tawanya.

Tawa mereka kemudian mereda lalu lenyap di menit berikutnya. Keduanya hanya terdiam, saling menatap dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi Chanyeol, kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan dan aku akan menyukai melakukan semua hal itu bersamamu," gumam Baekhyun, telapaknya terulur dan menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Tapi semua orang..."

"Tidak menerima dua orang lelaki yang saling berkencan, aku tahu," Chanyeol mendesah, meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada pipinya untuk kemudian mengecup punggung tangan anak itu. "Karena itulah kita berdua akan pergi bersama, menemukan tempat lain dimana kita berdua bisa lebih bebas dan hidup bahagia bersama."

Hal itu sontak membuat kedua bola mata Baekhyun tergenang oleh air mata, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan malah menarik Chanyeol lagi dalam sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

Dua jam berikutnya mereka habiskan hanya dengan berbaring di tanah, membicarakan segala hal yang bisa mereka bahas dalam bisikan yang lembut, juga saling mencium terkadang. Keduanya juga saling berbagi permen yang mereka dapat, saling menyuapi coklat disela-sela percakapan. Lalu saat malam dirasa semakin larut, Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya pertama kali dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri pula.

" _Well_ , surga kita berhenti sampai disini," Chanyeol mengeluh kecil.

"Saatnya kembali pada kenyataan, huh?" kekeh Baekhyun sembari ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya juga meraih keranjang labu miliknya. "Setidaknya aku akan menemuimu lagi besok. Kita akan pergi menonton film Do Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, aku janji."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Bagus."

.

.

.

Sunyi menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah, wajar saja karena anak-anak lainnya yang juga bermain _Trick or Treat_ juga sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke rumahnya, mengingat jalan pulang mereka yang lebih dahulu melewati rumah Chanyeol.

" _Well_ ," yang lebih kecil terkekeh. "Kau sudah sampai. Hubungi aku nanti, _okey_? Aku akanㅡ"

Namun yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menarik anak itu ke arahnya lalu menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat. Begitu erat hingga rasa-rasanya itu adalah pelukan tererat yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan selama ini. Seolah-olah ia begitu takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun darinya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berdengung tak jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol dalam suara seraknya yang membuat Baekhyun panik.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Di dalam kehidupan ini, aku hanya mencintaimu saja, kuharap kau tahu itu," ujarnya lagi yang kini terisak, dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa.

"Chanyeol, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, namun lelaki itu malah semakin menahan dirinya.

' _Ini gawat...'_ pikir Baekhyun, cemas akan situasi mereka yang kini berada di depan rumah Chanyeol dan tetangga mungkin saja bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Tolong katakan jika kau mencintaiku juga,"Chanyeol masih terisak, "Kumohon, Baekhyun. Aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya."

Kali ini, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Dua pipi Chanyeol ia tangkup lembut, memerhatikan bagaimana raut kesedihan itu memenuhi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak mengerti kau yang mendadak bertingkah aneh seperti ini, tapi baiklah," Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berjinjit untuk memberikan Chanyeol satu kecupan singkat di bibir tebal lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau satu-satunya yang akan kucintai."

Yang lebih tinggi kemudian terlihat lebih tenang di menit berikutnya dan Baekhyun tetap saja tak mengerti apapun.

"Sekarang waktunya kau untuk pulang," Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Perhatikan jalanmu. Hati-hati terhadap anjing. Jangan berlarian."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Siap, _daddy_."

Chanyeol ikut terkikik dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat untuk membubuhkan satu kecupan hangat di kening anak itu. "Pulanglah, aku akan menemuimu besok," tawa Chanyeol. "Hati-hati, Baekhyunee."

Baekhyun mengangkat dan mengayunkan tangannya. "Daahh, Chanyeollie. Sampai jumpa besok."

Dan untuk kali terakhir, Chanyeol memberinya senyuman yang sangat hangat. Senyuman yang sama persis seperti saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Bahkan dalam balutan kostum lusuhnya sekalipun, Chanyeol tetap saja terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Begitu tak sadar akan bau wangi yang tak biasa,

.

.

.

"Ibu!" Baekhyun berseru selagi ia berusaha melepas sepatunya. "Ibu! Aku pulang! Apa Baekbeom _hyung_ sudah di rumah?!"

Namun tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Baekhyun setelah akhirnya berhasil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Rumahnya begitu sepi dan terasa sangat tidak wajar karena biasanya keramaian selalu menyelimuti rumah keluarga mereka. Bahkan saat Baekhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu sekalipun, Baekhyun tetap saja tak mendengar suara ibunya yang biasanya selalu bernyanyi di dapur mereka.

"Ibu?" panggil Bakhyun sekali lagi.

"Baekhyun, di sini," ia akhirnya mendengar sahutan.

Baekhyun berbalik ke arah kanannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dimana dapat dilihatnya ibu juga kakak laki-lakinya sedang duduk berdua di sofa, kepala keduanya tertunduk dan mereka saling berbicara dalam bisikan yang rendah.

"Ibu, _hyung_ ," sapa Baekhyun riang lalu kemudian menyelip dan duduk di antara ibu dan kakaknya, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang suram.

"Bagaimana acara _Trick or Treat_ mu?" tanya nyonya Byun lembut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja bermain diluar sendiri saja?"

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan lucu. "Apa maksud ibu? Aku tidak bermain sendirian. Chanyeol bersamaku seperti biasanya," Baekhyun tertawa. "Chanyeol keren sekali, kalian tahu! Dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk setiap Halloween. Aku harus mengikuti jejaknya."

Nyonya Byun menutup mulutnya, terkejut. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun masuk dalam pelukan.

"Ibu?" Baekhyun tak mengerti, sipitnya melebar kala ia merasakan ibunya yang bergetar juga terisak di tubuh kecilnya. Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada kakak lelakinya, yang tersenyum kecil dan suram.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saㅡsatu jam yang lalu Yoora datang ke rumah kita," Baekbeom menggumam pelan. "Tubuhnya penuh memar dan luka. Dia menjerit-jerit dan tampak begitu ketakutan. Ia bertengkar dengan ibunya. Nyonya Park mabuk."

Dua sipit Baekhyun melebar dalam keterkejutan. "Jaㅡ jadi itu sebabnya mengapa ia tadi terdengar berteriak saat aku menjemput Chanyeol di rumahnya," ujar Baekhyun. "Bibi pasti mengalami masa yang sulit karena perceraiannya dengan paman Park. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak memberi tahuku tentangㅡ"

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah meninggal."

Anggota terkecil keluarga Byun itu mengerjab. "Aㅡapa?"

"Chanyeol meninggal," ujar kakaknya terus terang sedang ibunya semakin kuat pula terisak.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Ini tidak lucu, _hyung_. Chanyeol dan aku baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama, berhenti bercanda."

"Bibi Park memukuli Chanyeol," Baekbeom menjelaskan. "Saat ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri, ia terjatuh dari tangga. Tulang lehernya patah. Dan itu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya saat Yoora datang kemari untuk meminta pertolongan. Chanyeol meninggal sebelum sempat ditangani oleh dokter."

Air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Tiㅡ tidak..." ujarnya serak, tenggorokannya terasa menyempit dan itu sakit. "Kaㅡ kau berbohong!" teriaknya marah. "Chanyeol baru saja bersamaku! Kami bermain bersama!"

" _Baby_ , _please_ ," nyonya Byun terisak, berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun yang berontak dan mengelus sayang pipi tembam bungsunya itu.

"Hentikan kemarahanmu Baekhyun," mohon Baekbeom. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat ataupun apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi Chanyeol sudah tiada sekarang. Daㅡ dan.. Dan maafkan aku untuk hal itu..." ia merunduk. "Chanyeol selalu menjadi anak yang baik yang membuatmu bahagia."

Baekhyun merasa begitu kosong, tak dapat merasakan apapun lalu merosot jatuh terduduk pada sofa. Bersandar pada pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Itu tidak benar... Ibu, _hyung_ , dia mencintaiku," ujarnya dalam bisikan lemah. "Chanyeol memelukku dan menciumku. Kami saling mencintai. Kami merencanakan untuk pergi ke tempat lain berdua saja..."

Baekhyun begitu kosong, tak dapat memikirkan apapun dan mengungkapkan semuanya begitu saja bahkan tanpa sempat berpikir akan akibat dari tindakannya itu.

Tapi apakah Baekhyun memedulikan hal itu kini?

"Bㅡ baekhyun..." Baekbeom tergagap saking terkejutnya ia.

"Ya Tuhan sayangku, bagaimana ini?" nyonya Byun terisak dan menarik Baekhyun semakin merapat lagi padanya.

Suhu tubuhnya yang terasa begitu dingin... Luka-luka itu... Juga memar di tubuhnya...

 _"Di dalam kehidupan ini, aku hanya mencintaimu saja, kuharap kau tahu itu,"_ Chanyeol mengatakannya sembari ia menangis.

 _Hanya mencintaimu._

"Ya Tuhan," Baekhyun terengah. "Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol bangkit dari kematian dan mendatanginya hanya untuk memberinya salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil nyonya Byun, panik saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini tampak begitu kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk bernapas. "Kau kenapa?! Baekhyun!"

Perlahan, semuanya terasa memudar bagi Baekhyun. Hanya ada Chanyeol yang memenuhi pikirannya, semuanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Baekbeom! Adikmu!"

.

.

.

 _'Karena itulah kita berdua akan pergi bersama, menemukan tempat lain dimana kita berdua bisa lebih bebas dan hidup bahagia bersama.'_

 _'Aku janji.'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Di dalam kehidupan ini, aku hanya mencintaimu saja, kuharap kau tahu itu.'_

Semuanya begitu nyata, Baekhyun berani bersumpah... Namun Chanyeol telah tiada.

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab dalam kegelapan, yang seolah begitu rakus menelannya, tetapi Baekhyun tak menolak. Bakhyun membiarkan begitu saja kegelepan menyelimuti dirinya sepenuhnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Rasanya begitu menakutkan, tetapi kehilangan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya ketakutan terbesar Baekhyun, jadi apa yang perlu ia takutkan lagi kini?

Tidak ada hal apapun yang menakutinya lagi kini.

Tetapi mereka berkata, akan selalu ada cahaya di setiap ujung dari kegelapan.

Dan teruntuk Baekhyun, cahaya itu datang dalam wujud sebuah senyuman yang begitu cerah. Senyum terakhirnya, yang masih begitu lekat di dalam ingatannya bahkan hingga ke detail terkecilnya sekalipun, menciptakan ilusi akan kehadiran dirinya yang begitu sempurna... Atau nyatakah hal ini?

"Baekhyunee."

Malaikatnya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya cepat. Jurang kegelapan yang tak berujung tempat dimana ia terjatuh tadi menghilang, dan ia menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di kamarnya. Dan di sisi lain ranjangnya, sahabatnya terlihat duduk disana. Sahabatnya, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, segalanya baginya.

"Chanyeol?"

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak, begitu kalut lalu terburu-buru membelit tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan kedua lengan kurusnya, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sabitnya yang indah.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku benar, kan?" ia menjauh dan menangkup pipi Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu tepat di matanya. "Kau tidak mati, iya kan? Mereka salah!"

Chanyeol dengan sedih tersenyum padanya ㅡsenyuman yang sama yang Chanyeol berikan padanya di malam mereka bermain _Trick or Treat_ , dan Baekhyun makin dibuat ketakutan demi melihat Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan kostumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum disela tangisnya. "Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

Bibir bawah Chanyeol bergetar. "Mereka... Mereka benar... Aㅡaku kemari hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku. Ingat? Kiㅡ kita sudah berjanji untuk menonton film Do Kyungsoo haㅡ hari ini..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Merasakan bagaimana dirinya yang kembali hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lalu mengapa kau disini?" tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terasa dingin, sangat dingin, namun ia disini. Nyata. "Mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu? Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakanmu di ujung jariku?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya tepat dimana hatinya berada. Baekhyun dapat merasakannya ㅡ detak jantung yang begitu menenangkan. Detak jantung yang seirama dengan detak jantung milik Baekhyun.

"Alam semesta adalah tempat yang aneh, dan ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya tidak kita ketahui alasannya mengapa. Aku tidak datang untuk menjawab pertanyaan, aku datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Baekhyun mulai terisak-isak, histeris hingga ia harus menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Jadi kaㅡkau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? Sungguh?"

Chanyeol hanya diam merunduk.

"Tidak boleh!" Baekhyun menjerit dan menarik jubah depan Chanyeol. "Jaㅡ jangan pergi! Kau berjanji padaku bahwa kita akan bahagia!"

" _Baby_..." Chanyeol bergumam, menarik Baekhyun masuk dalam pelukan. Baekhyun terasa dingin, sangat dingin ㅡ namun hidup.

Begitu menipu.

"Kau kejam... Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku?" ujar Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar begitu sendu dan terluka seiring ia yang membuat basah jubah Chanyeol dengan air matanya yang menganak sungai.

"Bagaimana aku harus bertahan hidup?" Baekhyun berbisik. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bertahan hidup tanpamu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan memeluknya semakin erat.

Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlonjak, lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Bukan senyum kebahagiaan, bukan pula kesedihan.

Melainkan senyum putus asa yang mengerikan.

"Aku tahu!" Baekhyun terkikik, matanya melebar aneh dan ia secepat kilat berlari ke arah nakas di samping ranjangnya. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat apa yang diraih Baekhyun dari dalam laci hingga membuatnya begitu kegirangan saat anak itu kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpamu," Baekhyun menggumam selagi ia mengangkat telapaknya.

Disana, Baekhyun menggenggam sesuatu yang berkilat. Tajam dan mengancam.

"Jadi lebih baik aku juga berhenti untuk hidup." pekiknya putus asa.

Kematian adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang dapat ia lihat.

Chanyeol seolah membeku, matanya membulat dalam keterkejutan. Hanya bau logam tajam khas darah memenuhi ruangan itu yang berhasil membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Baekhyun, tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak, mendorong Baekhyun jatuh ke tempat tidur dan mencegah anak itu dari keinginannya sendiri untuk kembali mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan pisau.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit, berontak dalam pelukan yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Chanyeol mendesis dan tetap menahan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Baekhyun, kau tak menginginkan ini! Aku tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi padaku!"

Baekhyun berhenti berontak.

"Aku tak ingin mati, Baekhyun," Chanyeol terisak, menjatuhkan dirinya lemas pada tubuh kekasihnya. "Aku ingin hidup dan bahagia bersamamu. Aku kehilangan hidupku akibat dari kekejaman dunia ini, dan itu membuatku sangat marah. Jika kau mati karena diriku, kau pikir apa yang akan kurasakan nantinya?"

Bunyi denting halus terdengar saat pisau di genggaman tangan Baekhyun terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menangis. Pikirnya, ia sudah tidak mampu menangis lagi, namun nyatanya air matanya terus mengalir bak anak sungai.

Sungai penderitaan.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untukku tetap terbangun di pagi hari dan mengetahui bahwa kau telah tiada, dingin dan sendirian di alam yang berbeda denganku," Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol makin merapat padanya. "Kau alasanku untuk hidup, dan sekarang kau tiada. Lalu katakan padaku mengapa aku tak bisa ikut menyusulmu saja?!"

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh Baekhyun, mengungkung anak itu dalam perlindungannya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup demi kita berdua," gumamnya. "Aku ingin kau bahagia. Mereka mengatakan, saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau juga harus bisa merelakannya pergi. Aku mempercayai hal itu, juga. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk bertambah tua dan meneruskan hidupmu. Kau memiliki masa depan, sesuatu sedang menunggumu di luar sana. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan terus mengawasimu," Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis juga mencium kening Bakhyun lembut. Keningnya ia satukan dengan kening Baekhyun. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan memastikan kau akan teru baik-baik saja, _okey_?."

Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Dan nanti saat waktumu telah usai, aku akan berada disana menyambutmu dengan lengan terbuka."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil, jiwanya terluka namun secercah harapan menyinari dirinya.

"Malaikatku," bisiknya lembut sembari mengusap penuh sayang wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mempertemukan belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman manis yang membuat keseluruhan Baekhyun terbakar oleh rasa cinta dan pemujaan yang begitu hebat yang terasa begitu tidak nyata.

"Aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun berbisik lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," balas Chanyeol. "Selamanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat telapaknya, dan Baekhyun menautkan jari jemari mereka. Menjadi satu ikatan yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku akan selalu disini. Memerhatikanmu. Kau harus belajar yang rajin dan jadilah anak yang baik pada ibumu, _okay_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Makan yang teratur. Bertemanlah dengan semua orang. Temukan seseorang untuk kau cintai. Berbahagialah. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau melupakanku, atau aku akan merasa sedih di surga sana."

Baekhyun tertawa ringan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, malaikatku."

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum ia berakhir mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuduga."

Keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang, jemari saling bertaut selagi meikmati waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka. Keduanya tetap seperti itu selama beberapa jam kemudian, saling membisiki kata-kata cinta dan betapa mereka saling memedulikan satu sama lainnya dalam kegelapan.

Sepanjang malam, Baekhyun tertidur dalam pangkuan Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga,"Baekhyun membalas, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tugasnya telas usai.

Lalu ketika pagi datang menjelang dan sinar matahai yang hangat masuk ke kamar Baekhyun melalui celah jendela, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya terbangun sendirian di kamarnya. Memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan pikiran yang mengabur, ingatan akan Chanyeol tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya, dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah hal itu nyata atau tidak.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Terdapat luka goresan di lengannya, seiring ia yang masih dapat merasakan manis bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya sisa dari ciuman mereka malam tadi, juga keranjang labu yang hanya ada satu tergeletak di sisi ranjangnya yang lain.

Baekhyun meraih keranjangnya, dan menemukan catatan kecil disana.

 _'Selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa lagi.'_

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, malaikatku. Sampai jumpa lagi"

.

.

.

.

 **Fin. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
